If you love somebody, tell them
by AmuletDevil
Summary: "If you love somebody, tell them..." Happy Birthday, Chern Foong! Or should I say Stephanie! Love using your nickname. One-shot Jendall. Stephanie, I hope you love it. SUPER FRIENDS, UNITE!


**A/N: This is a one-shot for my best friend, Stephanie . Happy Birthday, you fun and loving girl. She ship Jendall really hard. To tell you the truth, she has a secret crush and I hope this story will boots her confidence!**

**If anybody wants to wish my best friend, you can just review. Her name is Stephanie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It's 7th grade...

I stared at the girl who sat next to me...

She was my so called "best friend"...

I stared at her long, silky, blonde hair, and I wished that she was mine...

But she didn't notice me like that...I knew it.

After class, she walked up to me. "Hey, Kendall. Could you borrow me the notes that I had missed last Thursday?" I smiled at her and handed them to her. "Thanks!" And she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I wanted to tell her . I want her to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love her but I'm too shy to tell her. And I don't know why...

* * *

It's Junior Year...

My phone rang...

I picked up my phone and answer it. On the other end...was her...she was in tears...mumbling on and on about how her love had broken her heart...

She ask me to come I over because she didn't want to be alone...so I did.

As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft brown eyes...wishing she was mine...

She cried an told me everything. I looked at her and said "Josephine Taylor, you don't deserved him. And if you need me, I'll always be there by your side."

She just smiled and nodded. She looked at me and said "Thanks." And gave me a kiss on the cheek...

I wanted to tell her . I want her to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love her but I'm too shy to tell her. And I don't know why...

* * *

Its Senior Year...

The day before prom...

She walked to my locker...

"My date is sick" Jo said "He's not going to go."

Well, I didn't have a date and in 7th grade, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we'd go together just as "best friends"...and so we did.

It's prom night...

After everything was over, I was standing at her front door step. I stared at her and she smiled at me.

I wanted her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that. And I knew it...

Then she said "I had the best time." And gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

I wanted to tell her . I want her to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love her but I'm too shy to tell her. And I don't know why...

* * *

It's Graduation Day...

I watched her as she went up to get her diploma.

I wanted her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me that way...and I knew it.

Before everyone went home, she walked up to me. And cried as I hugged her tightly. Then, she lifted her head from my shoulders, and she said, "You're my best friend." She sniffed "Thanks!" And have me a kiss on the cheek.

I wanted to tell her . I want her to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love her but I'm too shy to tell her. And I don't know why...

* * *

Its a few years later...

Now I sit in the pews of the church. A church that Jo Taylor, is getting married now.

I watched her say "I do..."

And drive off to her new life. Married to another man...I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that. And I knew it...

But before she drove away, she came to me and said "You came!" And kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks!"

I wanted to tell her . I want her to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love her but I'm too shy to tell her. And I don't know why...

* * *

Years passed...

I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend"...

At the service, they read her diary entry she had wrote...

_Monday_

_I borrowed the maths notes from, Kendall. I wanted him to be mine, but he doesn't think of me like that. And I knew it... I wanted to tell him . I want him to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love him but I'm too shy to tell him. And I don't know why...I just wish he would tell me that he loved me..._

_Thursday_

_My boyfriend, Jett just cheated on me with some chick from the cheerleading squad. I was heart broken...the only person I could think of is Kendall. I called him and told him to come over cause I don't want to be alone. I wanted him to be mine, but he doesn't think of me like that. And I knew it... I wanted to tell him . I want him to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love him but I'm too shy to tell him. And I don't know why...I just wish he would tell me that he loved me..._

_Wednesday_

_Its Senior Year! Today is also prom day. My date, David, was sick, so he couldn't come. I was a little bit disappointed, but I don't blame him. Kendall doesn't have a date too. At the 7th grade we promise each other we'll go as "best friends" if we don't have dates. It was fun at prom. Me and Kendall dance and laugh at jokes. He just looks so cute. I wanted him to be mine, but he doesn't think of me like that. And I knew it... I wanted to tell him . I want him to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love him but I'm too shy to tell him. And I don't know why...And again, I just wish he would tell me that he loved me..._

_Tuesday _

_Its Graduation Day today. Everybody was sad and happy. I was happy when I got my diploma. But it's also the last day I get to see him. Kendall Donald Knight. I cried and hugged him tightly. I wish we would be together. I wanted him to be mine, but he doesn't think of me like that. And I knew it... I wanted to tell him . I want him to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love him but I'm too shy to tell him. And I don't know why...I just wish he would tell me that he loved me..._

_Friday_

_Today is my wedding day. The day I'm going to be married to, David. This is my decision. I waited like forever for Kendall to said he loved me. But he didn't. I don't blame him, cause I know he doesn't feel the same way. But I saw him at my wedding ceremony. I almost cried. After all this years, I still get to see him. He still looks the same, except he cut his hair shorter. I thank him for coming and kissed him on the cheek. Before we drove away, I look at Kendall one last time. I wanted to tell him . I want him to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love him but I'm too shy to tell him. And I don't know why...I just wish he would tell me that he loved me..._

Kendall ran out and cried. I_ wish I did, Jo. I just wished I did. But, I promise you that I would be by your side even though you're gone. _Kendall thought to himself.

A few years later...

Kendall passed away...

His grave was buried be side his lover's grave. Before Kendall died, he wrote a note.

The note said:

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I'm leaving. It's been so long. And, soon enough I'll be reunited with my one true love, Josephine Taylor. Even though both of us didn't confess our love for each other, I promise her, even though she's gone, I will always be by her side. Goodbye to all._

_Love, Kendall Donald Knight._

When his friends and family read his note, they decided to buried him next to his love, Jo Taylor.

**Credits:**

**The Creator ... Me**

**Dedicate ... Stephanie **

**Special Thanks To ... Sarah, Jasmine, Chloe, Crystal &****My Reviewers.**

**My speech ... I hope you like this story as much as I do, Stephanie! I'm sorry that the ending sucks. You can hit me if you like! :D I hope you have the greatest birthday ever! Don't worry, everybody will splash water on you! (Splashing water is one of our birthday tradition my school.) Never forget, we're always BFFFF! SUPER FRIEND, UNITE!**


End file.
